


Triumph

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have to work together for now, but Roxie Hart is the star - and Velma's far more attractive when she's been put in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Roxie Hart / Velma Kelly. (Oh please. They were in prison together. Don't give me that look.)

Roxie likes taking shots at Velma in interviews. She loves the way Velma's face pales, the way her fingers clench as she twists the silk handkerchief between them. It's only fair, after all, because Velma's been famous for so much longer, and people are starting to _notice_. And Roxie's not above pointing it out.

"Is it true that you've were having an affair with the notorious millionaire---" Mary Sunshine is, as always, practically breathless as she interviews them, leaning forward and wetting her lips anxiously with the tip of her tongue.

"Of course not," Roxie interrupts before Velma can speak. "I would never have an affair with a married man," and she flashes the photographer a bright smile, loving the way he jumps as if he's been electrocuted. "I pity women like that," Roxie continues, smiling when she sees the way Velma freezes in place. "If that stupid girl can't hold on to her husband, well, he deserves to go out and find someone who can show him a good time," Roxie adds. "But I would never have an affair with a married man."

"And what do you think, Ms. Kelly?"

Velma's smile is tight and forced. "I'm sure Ms. Hart has said it best," She says.

Roxie leans back in her chair, tingling with excitement and triumph, enjoying the cool, pale line of Velma's throat. They may have to work together for now, but Roxie Hart is the star - and Velma's far more attractive when she's been put in her place.

-

"Oh, I am sure that Velma's far more popular than I am with a more mature crowd," Roxie says, tucking a stray curl carefully behind her ear. It's a move she's been working on for a while, designed to draw attention to the curve of her neck, the plunging neckline below. "But our success with the younger crowd really is something, isn't it?"

Velma stares at her, one eyebrow arched in an expression that's both furious and humiliated, pale skin and bright blush underneath her makeup. It stains her cheeks a darker, lusher pink.

Roxie stares back cooly until Velma breaks the eye contact, looking away. The dark sweep of her eyelashes against the bright lights of the photographer's cameras is breathtaking.

"Any other questions?" Velma asks the reporter.

-

Having her photograph taken is nothing unusual, but the way her heel catches on something is all new - Roxie finds herself careening wildly to the ground, and it's Velma's arm around her waist, dragging her upwards, preventing her from falling flat on her face. It's embarrassing enough that she tripped, but the smug, self-satisfied look on Velma's face is almost too much to bear. It's not fair, Roxie wants to scream, because somehow she's ended up half-kneeling in a puddle on the street with Velma Kelly in front of her, holding her up.

Roxie's never been so fucking embarrassed in her life.

Velma licks her lips, rather deliberately, wetting them so that they're slick and wet, dark red when she speaks. "Careful, darling," Velma says, smooth and poised as ever, the corner of her mouth lifting up ever so slightly as she pulls Roxie to her feet. "Enough bruises and people will think you're the sort of gal who likes spending time on her knees."

Roxie's mouth falls open in shock as Velma sweeps away, heels clicking sharply against the wet pavement. _What's that supposed to mean_ , she would have yelled, a year ago. Now, she knows exactly what Velma means. She can't help but blush, it's one of the many ways Velma gets to her. The other woman can just talk about things like that -- but Roxie's a different breed. She's determined to get the better of Velma Kelly, though. Roxie Hart is going to be the only starlet in Chicago before too long.

Her flush of embarrassment is easily covered up by a little exertion, which is the only reason Roxie hurries to catch up to Velma's swinging hips.

-


End file.
